


Exit laughing

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean heard laughter from behind their closed motel door when they returned after a simple angry ghost job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit laughing

Exit laughing

I don't own Supernatural, nor any of the characters. Just playing with them.

Sam and Dean heard laughter from behind their closed motel door when they returned after a simple angry ghost job. Out of habit (and prudence) they both entered their room with weapons drawn. Castiel was reading and laughing at something on Sam's laptop.

They closed the door behind them. Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion. The brothers seemed as if they could read each others minds at times and this was clearly one of them.

_Why don't you ask Cas what's so funny? _

_No, why don't you ask? _

_Rock, paper, scissors? _

_Dean hated losing rock, paper, scissors. _He approached Castiel with extreme reluctance.

"What's so funny, Cas?"

"Fan fiction." Castiel turned his face back to the laptop. Another laugh erupted.

_Oh, no._ "Uhm . . . which kind of fan fiction, Cas?" Dean kept his fingers crossed that Cas hasn't read very many Supernatural fanfics.

"The Castiel/Dean stories." Castiel returned to his reading and laughed even harder.

"Cas, help me to understand what's so funny."

"That is not what I would do under those circumstances."

Dean caught his brother's eyes and their silent conversation was clear as day.

_Sam, you want to ask him what he would do? _

_Hell, no. You ask him. You're the slash partner. I don't want to know. _

_Oh, shit._ Dean sat down on the bed very gingerly where Castiel was using the laptop.

"Cas, what would you do?"

Sam shivered and turned his head away from the two of them. He missed seeing Castiel lean over and whisper in Dean's ear briefly. However, Sam did see his brother fall off the bed in a dead faint.

Castiel was still chuckling as he popped out of the motel room.


End file.
